United Nations League
The United Nations League (UNL) is an intergovernmental organization established on 18th of April, 2014 to promote international co-operation between Micronations and to stop conflicts all together. The founding of this organization came from the East Germany after it declared a policy of absolute neutrality and after it realized there was no intergoverrnmental organization to protect Micronations worldwide from harm, both domestic and foreign. The UNL requires all diplomats to swear under oath that there nation will try to be there for another nationstate that is proven to not be able to defend it self. The UNL also has a constitution which diplomats also swear to because it is a important piece of the membership. The UNL also has a peacekeeping force which is used to defend micronations from harm but these troops are staffed directly from the UNL not from the member countries. The UNL has many advisory boards such as a Security Council and many more. The UNL seeks to defend all nations regardless of political ideology and economical status. Member States Oath The oath is as follows: "I, Diplomats Name of Countrys Name swears that my nation being a member of the United Nations will do it's best to perform it's assigned duties and to uphold the principles of the United Nations League and to defend fellow nations against threats, both domestic and foreign with military force if needed. my nation also swears to help fellow nations in time of Famine or natural disasters or man-made disasters. I also swear that my nation will never break the laws of the United Nations League and if it does, god forgive me." Laws of the UNL * Your nation shall not declare war '''on a Nation without '''prior approval '''from the Security Council. * Your nation shall not '''commit Human-rights Violations.' (respecting religions and nationalities in your nation)' * Your nation shall not research weapons of mass destruction. * Your nation's army/navy/airforce/etc. shall not warcrimes (such as (but not limited to) rape, looting, arson, vandalism). * Your nation shall respect the Geneva Convention fully. Awards and Decorations of the UNL Awards and Decorations of the United Nations League UNL Military Forces The United Nations Peacekeeping force comprises of zero men and armored divisions. It's mission is to defend foreign nations against threats domestic and foreign. You can see more about the United Nations League and it's army here: United Nations League Peacekeeping force UNL Foreign Relations Nations that are currently embargo'd: * None Nations that are not recognized as a nation: * Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea Nations that are barred from joining the UNL: * Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea (Numerous human-rights violations, permanent) Boards of the UNL Security Council - Leader: VACANT * The security council is usually consulted before wars and approves military operations for micronations and all things related to military. Human Rights Council - Leader: United City States * The Human Rights council is for preventing the same atrocities that happened during World War Two. It can also approve military action against nations that are conducting Human-rights violations (such as Genocide, mass-sterilization of a certain nationality/race, religious slaughter (murdering someone because of there religion), and anything else deemed by the UNL as human-rights violations) Law Enforcement Council - Leader: East Germany * Handles Law Enforcement policies in memberstates and offers advice and consultation and international law and it is the only authority that can issue a international warrant as to say. Nuclear Council - Leader: VACANT '(Preferably someone who knows Nuclear Physics or about nuclear energy in general) * '''The Nuclear Council is responsible for handling nuclear accidents (ex: Chernobyl and etc) and coordinating national/international response to these accidents. ' Core Council - Leader: East Germany * '''The core council is comprised of 5 nations who have been in the UNL the longest and decides which nations join and which don't. They also have a stronger vote in the Security Council, Human Rights Council, Nuclear Council but that voting power may be waived if the target of the Security Council, Human Rights Council, Nuclear Council is a member of the Core Council. A nation may also be banned from the Core Council or any council or UNL if they do something unreasonable or a violation of laws and it will be decided upon at the Core Council with normal member-states in observation and they can also appeal the decision in the core council makes up to 5 times. Application to join the UNL Application is open to everyone however there are some rules that you should be made aware of before submitting your application to join the UNL. RULES: * NO ROLEPLAYING. * NO UNSERIOUS/FUNNY MICRONATIONS. * MUST BE ACTIVE! Application Format, Diplomat's Name: Nations Name: Why do you want to join the UFL: (100 words minimum) Brief Background of your nation: (100 words minimum) And send it to the wall page of Reichsfuhrer von DDR: Luke Mallicoat. ((Wiki Username: Bar27262)